


Counting Stars

by CharlieHunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHunter/pseuds/CharlieHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new prophet, but this time it's different</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

"Kat, there's some agents here to talk to you about what happened to Mr.Eli........" 

I look up from my book to see my favorite nurse, Emma, approaching with two guys, ones tall and the other extremely handsome. I know these guys, though I had never met them personally.

"Yes fine, sit please." I wave my hand towards the two chairs that sit near my bed. Emma leaves after telling me not to over do it.

"Miss Alexandra, I'm agent Jimmy, this is agent Manson as you know we are here--" I laugh a little at that.

"Is there a problem?" The tall one asks, glancing at the other. 

"No, sorry its just you guys pick the dumbest fake names. You need to deviate from musicians, like c'mon Jimmy Hendrix and Marilyn Manson? I guess that would be hard to guess but still?"

They are staring at me incredulously. I rub my temple, my bitch of a headache isn't getting any better.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, I was wondering when I would see you two here." 

They reach for their guns. "Oh my god I'm not a demon Jesus Christ. You can even check!" 

Sam gets a weird cautious look on his face. "Christo..?" Nothing happens

"Good I really don't understand why you two never use that anymore, it's so easy, whenever you meet someone just say it. I mean they might think you have turrets or whatever but that's not so bad." 

I'm starting to ramble. Which is what I do whenever I'm nervous. This isn't going good.

"Um anyways I'm Katherine Alexandra. Pleasure to meet you." I hold out one of my hands. I can see them looking at my thin wrist and hand. I guess the coma didn't do anything good for my figure. We shake hands. 

"I really think you should call Castiel here. He can probably explain everything better than me, and you will probably believe him." 

Dean stares at me hard. "How the hell do you know all this?"

I stare over his shoulder. "Where were you two minutes ago!"  
They both jump as Castiel pushes past them to stand by my shoulder.

"Chuck is no longer the Prophet of The Lord." There's a silence, I feel like I should have gasped dramatically, but this wasn't news to me.

"What! Why?" Sam and Dean exclaim at the same time. It's weird, like they are the same people. They do lots of things in unison. Cute.

"The stress was too much for him. He prayed for weeks on end until his arch angel took his power away. We put special Enochian sigils on him so that no one can find him. He will be safe. After much discussion Katherine was chosen."

Dean looks pissed. "No offense, but why her?! She's like what, 18? She doesn't look like she can last longer than Chuck."

Castiel gives Dean a hard look. "I was not included in choosing the Prophetess, that decision fell unto Gabriel. Why he choose her, I do not know, and may never know. But she is to be protected at all costs."

I've had enough of sitting there quietly. "Quit talking like I'm not here! And I'm 23 you ass hat." I give Dean my own death glare. Sam grins from behind his hands. "Now, I've been in a coma for about a month, right?" I ask looking at the Angel. He nods. "Okay, well during that time I learned all about you two and your whole lives and all that jazz and everything Chuck knows so I guess I'm up to speed on everything. What do we do now?" The three guys look around at each other. "Ugh whatever, finish up with killing the vampires who attacked Mr.Eli and then we can concentrate on finding putting demons back in Hell." Sam and Dean stand.

"How are you all calm about this? Shouldn't you be freaking out?" Sam asks.

"When I was a kid, I always knew that I was special. I don't know why. I could read people like an open book. My parents were Hunters like you two, but we lived up in Canada. So I knew the truth about how nightmares are real. Anyways I guess the angels have some sort of knowledge on who will be a Prophet and I guess they thought I was the best choice for continuing on the Gospel of the Winchesters or whatever it's called so they put me under and proceeded to give me the knowledge of everything about you guys, which was quite the interesting story I may add." I say with a wink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since I've met the Winchesters. They came to visit twice more for only short times. I had asked them questions about their lives and they were a bit guarded, even though I knew most of everything. It was now the day I was being let out of the hospital.

Sam and Dean walk through the door to my room, this time with their pet angel. He really is a cute thing, that nerdy look with the messy hair, I see him glance at me awkwardly. Oh right, the mind reading thing. Damn.

"So how do we do this thing? Do you just call us when you see something?" Dean asks sitting on the end of the bed, right on my feet. Ass hole. 

"No, the Prophetess must go where you go. This is a direct command from Gabriel. She must be protected." Castiel says, getting right into Deans personal space. Hmm he does that a lot. Maybe they have a thing together.. I sift through all the things I've seen of Dean and Cas. It looks all awkward to me.

Cas gives me another look.

"Great we gotta drag her along with us!" 

"Hey it's not like I really want to, all those dingy hotel rooms and no netflix?" I kick Dean with the foot I managed to get loose. He glares.

Cas tilts his head in an adorable puppy like way. "It's a great honor to guard the Prophetess." 

"If we are going to be spending any amount of time together then you need to start calling me by my actual name. It's Kat in case you forgot." I need to start training these guys.

"Alright Kitty," Dean says with a smirk, "where do we go to get your crap?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to my apartment was really really loud. Because Dean insisted on playing Def Leppard with the windows down. It's not that I hated it. But my head was still hurting a bit.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Cas's blue eyes are starting straight in to my eyes. "Do you wish for me to relieve the pain?" He sounded stiff and too formal.

I nodded my head, my cheeks turning bright red. I wasn't used to being in close proximity with people. Especially angels.

He placed his hand on my forehead and my heart beat quickened. I could see dean staring at us in the rear view mirror and I move away. At least my head feels better.

We get to my place and I gesture for the boys to follow. The second I open the door I can hear the bass to some song pumping through the building, which is probably coming from my roommates room. I knock on her door and open it.

"Woah what the fuck!" She says, quickly holding the shirt she had up to her chest.

"Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I go to shut the door but she stops me. "Naw it's fine, just surprised me. I thought you were going to phone me to come pick you up?" We walk into the living room where I had left the guys.

"This is my brothers Sam and Dean, this is..." I pause awkwardly, I can't really introduce him as an Angel of The Lord. "Dean's boyfriend Cas." I smirk at Dean.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you! I didn't know your brothers were visiting." She hugs them all, Cas just stands there and doesn't move his arms. 

"The thing is Mora, my mom is really sick and I want to go back to Canada to take care of her. Sam and Dean came to help pack some of my stuff. You can sell the rest." 

It takes about an hour to decide what I clothes I want to bring and to pack them. Can't really bring a long a lot of things if we are going to be living in a car. Mora cries and hugs me for a really long time. " Promise you will call and text me! Maybe I can come visit sometime?" "Yea sure Mora, you're my best friend! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She laughs and lets go "Thats a very short list." 

I wipe the tears from my eyes and smile. "Take care."


End file.
